ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Venora
is a monster that appeared in episodes 25 and 26 of Denkou Choujin Gridman. They also reappear in SSSS.GRIDMAN, and play an important role in the story.https://ultra.fandom.com/wiki/File:SSSSVenora.png Subtitle: Stats *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Origin: Cyberspace History Denkou Choujin Gridman A monster with spikes on its back, porcupine spines on its belly, and four channels at the base of its neck that sprayed white smoke. Angered by air pollution, Takeshi used Venora to take control of a factory to pollute the city with smog. To add insult to injury, the battle was brodacasted in the sky for the world to see. Even with Dina Dragon's help on the battlefield, Gridman was overtaken by Venora's smoke and passed out, ending the episode in a cliffhanger. Venora was destroyed in the following episode by King Gridman's King Grid Beam. Trivia *The head crest and spiked stomach seem to be a homage to Ultra Kaiju, Gomora. **In addition, both Gomora and Venora debuted in a two-part story in their respective series, and both had to be fought twice by the series' hero before finally being defeated. *Venora shares the same head design as Volcadon. *Venora didn't get an American counterpart in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, but instead had a cameo in episode 29. SSSS.GRIDMAN 13 of these monsters were created before the series began and sent to rebuild the city after each monster attack orchestrated by Akane Shinjo, erasing the things and people she dislikes. They also use their sleeping gas to prevent people from knowing the true nature of the world Akane has shaped, making the Tsutsujidai train go in loops as if there was nothing outside the city. When Yuta was being brought to the hospital by Rikka Takarada, he saw the image of a monster through the mist, towering over the city. However, despite it being clear to him, Rikka couldn't see it. It appeared again when Yuta was at school with Sho Utsumi. Multiple of these illusion-like Venora appear the next day and both Rikka and Utsumi are capable of seeing them, thanks to Junk's optimization. Anosillus the 2nd tells Yuta of their origins as a way of repaying her predecessor's debt. Nearing the endgame, Akane's final kaiju decapitated them all, bringing an end to the fog they emit. With that, the city resets stopped and people kept their memories of kaiju attacks and Gridman. Trivia *They are the only kaiju on the series not to have their name revealed via the SSSS.GRIDMAN official website. *The number 13 is considered an unlucky number across various parts of the world. Powers and Weapons :;Denkou Choujin Gridman *Smoke: From the four vents on its neck, Venora can spray a toxic gas. *Fireballs: Venora can fire fireballs from its mouth. :;SSSS.GRIDMAN *Gas: A sleeping gas that affects anyone trying to leave Tsutsujidai via the train. It also acts as a nerve agent that erases the memories of people. According to Anosillus the 2nd, they are ineffective when the target hears music. *Invisibility: Unlike most kaiju that Akane created, the Venora are completely invisible to the naked eye, except to the Gridman Alliance and Neon Genesis Junior High Students. *Reconstruction: If the scene where the Venora's are reconstructing Akane's world is anything to go by, their sleeping gas is capable of reconstructing destroyed objects. SSSSVenoraGas.png|Gas Gallery Venora 2.jpg Venora.png|Anime Venora References Category:Gridman Kaiju Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Gridman Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Kaiju Category:First Kaiju